


A Judge and the Thief who stole her heart

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, but I do like these two a lot, hope you all enjoy!, wrote this as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Maribelle thinks it’s going to be a relatively ordinary day as a judge for her, until Gaius, her own husband, shows up in court. He more than makes up for disappointing her, though.





	A Judge and the Thief who stole her heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dornishsphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornishsphinx/gifts).

Maribelle had long feared that this would day would come.

The day had started fairly normally. Maribelle had gotten up, dressed, and ate a simple, yet satisfying breakfast. After, she had ridden to work in her carriage, her work being presiding over a Ylissean court as the magistrate. However, there was one small thing that set this day apart. Across from her, in the defendant’s seat, was her own husband, Gaius.

Gaius’s charges were exactly what all who knew him would expect them to be. He had attempted to rob the largest, most successful candy shop in Ylisstol. In broad daylight, in front of an entire street full of witnesses. He had been apprehended within the hour. According to him, the smell of the sweets had driven him mad, and he simply couldn’t resist trying to steal some for himself.

To his credit, Gaius at least looked as embarrassed as Maribelle felt. His cheeks were a bright red as the charges against him were read, and his eyes shifted away, as though he’d rather be anywhere else. Maribelle decided that, if nothing else, Gaius was cute at times like these. Not that it helped his case much. It would be hard to see how he would get out of this one, short of a pardon from the Exalt himself.

As Gaius’s lawyer stood to speak, however, the doors to the courtroom were slammed open, startling all within. The audience screamed when the limp body of the guard who had been posted at the doors fell through. Those guards in the courtroom rushed to investigate, swords drawn and at the ready. They stopped in their tracks when a lamp and a torch were thrown, setting the courtroom ablaze. Three bandits stepped through the doors, armed with bows.

Ignoring the panicked civilians and hesitating guards, the bandits drew back their bowstrings. Realizing what was happening, Gaius leapt out of his seat and ran towards the judge’s bench, where Maribelle sat. He refused to allow her to come to harm, no matter the danger to himself. The brigands released their arrows, and Gaius prayed, for once in his life, that he would make it in time.

The first arrow, he caught in the air deftly with his right hand, though he had no time to celebrate. The second, he caught with his mouth, though he could feel a couple of his teeth become looser by this action, and he regretted (very briefly) his unhealthy love of candy. He was not so lucky with the third arrow, however. Gaius did manage to catch it, but with his chest. The veteran thief cried out in pain.

Their attempt on Maribelle’s life foiled, the bandits ran off, although one was arrested by the guards before he could escape. That did not matter to Gaius and Maribelle, however. “Live, damn you!” She groaned, tears welling in her eyes as she leaned over Gaius’s wound with a heal staff. “I’ll never forgive you if you die like this!” Forget, she meant, but wouldn’t say.

After much effort, she managed to close his wound, leaving only a light scar. Fortunately for the couple, the arrow had missed his heart by several centimeters, so the wound was not as vital as she had thought. Maribelle had been scared half to death nonetheless, albeit only briefly. Without warning, she slapped him. “You fool! What if you’d died?!” 

Gaius looked her in the eyes, his expression determined. “Then I would have died knowing I’d saved you. I would’ve been fine with that, cause you’re more precious to me than any sweet.” Maribelle opened her mouth to respond, closed it, then finally just embraced him, her face buried in his shoulder. “Never try to sacrifice yourself for me again,” She sniffed. “Please. I don’t want to lose you so early.”

Despite himself, Gaius nodded in agreement, once again resolving to live a long and happy life alongside Maribelle. A woman as sweet to him as her deserved all the joy she could get.  
———————————————————  
“Why’d they attack you, anyhow?” Gaius found himself asking suddenly, as he and Maribelle lay in bed together at the day’s end. “Hm?” She responded, momentarily confused. “Oh, you mean the brigands. I was the one who sentenced their leader to prison. They wanted revenge for him, according to the one captured.” She knew as well as anyone that vengeance could be a powerful motivator. Her anger towards Gaius had been what kept her going after her father’s unjust imprisonment.

“That so?” He chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “There are too many idiots out there wanting revenge, these days. Their plan had so many flaws in it I don’t even know where to start. For one thing, why attack the courthouse through the front door, in the middle of the day? If the guards hadn’t failed even more badly, they wouldn’t have come nearly as close as they did.” At this, Maribelle laughed warmly and genuinely, the sort of laugh he had fallen in love with. “I’m glad you’ve so thoroughly thought about assassinating someone in a courthouse.” 

Cheeks flushed at the teasing, Gaius rolled his eyes. He was rather cute when he pouted, she thought. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Oh, just go to sleep.” He turned away from her, but looked back at her when she cupped his head in her hand. Maribelle kissed him on the lips, and Gaius was left as awestruck as he ever was when she kissed him. Her lips were simultaneously as soft as snow and as firm as iron, and he could never get over how uniquely great they were, no matter how many times they pressed against his.

“Thank you for saving me, Gaius. I love you, darling.”


End file.
